


I Will Love You Until The World Ends

by nadav63



Category: Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Fluffy Ending, Girl Penis, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-07 05:43:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16402394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nadav63/pseuds/nadav63
Summary: After the battle to reclaim Redcliffe, Lotus Cousland retires early for some much needed rest. About halfway through the night, her lover,  Morrigan, joins her and one thing leads to another.





	I Will Love You Until The World Ends

Lotus sighed deeply and relaxed into the chair she was sitting in. The battle to reclaim Redcliffe and drive back the undead had been a grueling one. She was exhausted. So deep that she could feel the tiredness in her bones. Everything felt heavy and she just wanted some time to herself.

The rogue finished the last bit of her ale before bidding her companions a goodnight, retiring to her and Morrigan’s shared room. Once inside, she stripped off every piece of her drakeskin armor, setting it carefully on the desk near her bed. A washcloth and basin rested near the edge of the desk. She splashed some of the water on her face, using the rag to wipe it off. Lotus submerged the cloth, fully into the water, ringing it out as she began to wipe herself down. The task was soothing, a pleasant change from the stressful events of the week. Feeling somewhat better now that she was clean, she dressed in a shirt and a pair of underwear, climbing into bed afterward. The rogue melted into the mattress as she snuggled under the covers. Sleep took her quickly and quietly.

xxxxxxx

Lotus could feel the covers being drawn back and then the mattress dipped, signaling that her lover had finally joined her for the night. She turned and snaked her arms around Morrigan’s waist. In all honesty, she missed spending time with the mage, just the two of them. With the darkspawn invasion and the race to gather allies, they seldom had moments alone. But at least for tonight, it could be just the two of them.

“I have missed you, my love.” Lotus accentuated her point with a kiss to the side of Morrigan’s neck. The mage hummed and turned in her arms so that they could face one another.

“And I have missed you as well.” Morrigan leaned in, brushing their lips together gently. The mage had intended for the kiss to be chaste but she found herself deepening it, wanting as much of her Warden as she could receive. Their tongues battled, a fight for dominance until Lotus acquiesced to her lover’s will. Swiftly, Morrigan straddled Lotus’ hips, never breaking apart their kiss. The mage could feel the dampness from her arousal on her thighs. She was wet and in desperate need of her Warden, her own hand rarely satisfying her anymore. Morrigan straightened herself as she ground down against Lotus, her breath hitching as the tip of her lover’s hard length clipped her aching clit. The hands gripping her thighs moved higher, slipping under her small clothes to knead her ass. The mage bit her lips as she risked another pass over the throbbing length. It grazed her hole, sending a shiver down her spine. She wanted-no-needed her lover inside of her. Lifting herself, she removed her underwear along with her nightshirt. When she lowered herself back down, Morrigan was met with hot, pulsing skin. She slid up the underside of the Warden’s cock, a desperate moan sounding beneath her.

“Morrigan,” A hand groped its way up her stomach to her breasts. She closed her eyes and arched into the hand.

“Yes, my love?” Morrigan could feel Lotus shaking with unfulfilled need.

“Inside, please.” The mage moved, positioning the swollen cock at her entrance. She sank down slowly, her head lolling back as she was filled. A sigh of contentment escaped her lips once she had taken the whole length. She squeezed around the cock splitting her open, receiving another moan of her name. The mage placed her hands atop Lotus’ chest, a necessary anchor in the ocean of pleasure she was experiencing. Morrigan lifted herself until only the head of the rogue’s cock was seated inside her before plunging back down. Stars erupted behind her eyelids as the angle allowed her lover’s cock to press against her frontal wall with every thrust. She could feel the Warden’s hand grip her breast, rolling the nipple between her fingers. Another wave of pleasure hit her, a small whimper mixing in with Lotus’ moans.

“Maker, Morrigan, don't stop.” Morrigan peered down at the woman below her as she rolled her hips. The Warden’s eyes were lidded, her pupils blown, and the mage could see the faint white of a row of teeth, in the flickering candlelight, as they sank into the Warden’s bottom lip. The length inside of her throbbed incessantly. Her lover was close and it would not be long before the rogue’s seed filled her. Lotus shifted beneath her until she was sitting up, their bodies pressed together. Morrigan felt a pair of strong arms circle her waist, determined to keep her body flushed with her lover’s. The mage smiled to herself as she moved her own arms to the Warden’s shoulders. She felt suckling on her neck, the rogue surely leaving a mark for their companions to make fun of later.

Lotus seized the moment while the mage was somewhat distracted. She used her strength to change their positions, landing on top of Morrigan with a light thud. No time was wasted as she amped up the pace of her thrusts. Her lover couldn't help but whimper at the vicious snap of her hips. The rogue knew she was hitting all the right places when the mage’s eyes rolled into the back of her head. It wasn't soon after that a set of hands pulled her down in a harsh kiss. There was a metallic taste in her mouth when her lover broke the kiss to cry out. Lotus could feel the ripples around her cock become more frequent. Morrigan was close to her climax as well.

The rogue straightened herself, sliding a hand down the mage’s body to her clit. She flicked over it lightly and felt an answering squeeze around her length. There were a few more barely felt brushes before Morrigan half-groaned, half-huffed in frustration.

“I-if you value your life, _Warden_ ,” Lotus watched as Morrigan tried desperately to suppress a moan, her features strained with the effort to hold back. “You'll c-cease all this teasing.”

The rogue smirked at the threat. She pressed her thumb harder into the mage’s clit, her body arching off the bed. Her other hand came to rest on Morrigan’s breast, twisting the nipple roughly. One long moan escaped the mage’s lips as her orgasm hit her unexpectedly. Lotus pushed all of her length deep inside her lover, allowing her own climax to wash over her. The rogue groaned lowly, her lover’s wet heat fluttering around her. She leaned down and kiss the mage gently, the other woman’s arms looping around her shoulders. They were content to stay wrapped up in each other for a little while. When Lotus pulled back, her green eyes locked with Morrigan’s gold ones. She saw love and happiness, something that they rarely came across anymore.

“I love you, Morrigan. I will love you until the world ends.” The rogue could see the blush blossoming on her lover’s cheeks, running down across her neck. The mage huffed as she began pushing her Warden away.

Lotus couldn't help but laugh at the dramatic gesture. She held Morrigan’s hands above her head, their lips nearly brushing.

“Don't be such a spoilsport, my love.” The mage rolled her eyes as the rogue leaned down to kiss her deeply. When the kiss ended, Lotus laid beside her lover. Morrigan moved to lay her head on the other’s chest. It was not long before their breathing evened out and they were fast asleep.

The End.


End file.
